villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tombstone (The Spectacular Spider-Man)
L. Thompson Lincoln (also known as Tombstone) is the secondary antagonist of the Spectacular Spider-Man TV Series. Tombstone is depicted as a calculating, emotionless and highly intelligent crime lord known as The Big Man (as opposed to being a Mafia enforcer like his comic book incarnation) though to the public he has the image of benevolent wealthy man, acting as a philanthropist. He was voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson, who also voiced The Joker. Personality Although it is never specifically stated that he is either mutated or invulnerable, he does boast a chalk-white complexion and oddly pointed teeth. He easily bests Spider-Man in a physical confrontation at their first meeting, in which he did display superhuman strength and reflexes, catching and crushing a pool ball with a single hand, seems unconcerned about being killed in a bomb blast — even helping Spidey look underneath tables for the Green Goblin's "special" explosive — and takes several of Green Goblin's razor-bats through his back seemingly without pain in "The Uncertainty Principle". In "Gangland", he is able to hold his own in a fight against Doctor Octopus and Silvermane, the latter of whom had used a hydraulic exoskeleton to increase his strength. He turned to mega-villainy as Tombstone Tombstone appears as the Crime Lord, controlling some events in the show. Biography His voice is first heard as the "Big Man" when he has Hammerhead send the Enforcers to challenge Spider-Man during his fight with the Vulture. In season one, Tombstone orders Hammerhead to have Montana use the equipment he stole to become Shocker. When Shocker is defeated after Ox and Fancy Dan are jailed. Tombstone has Hammerhead forge an alliance between him and Norman Osborn to create super villains to distract Spider-Man from his activities (this results in the creation of Sandman and Rhino). Tombstone's operations were being ruined by Spider-Man, who was taking down many of Tombstone's criminal underlings. When Tombstone heard rumors of the webslinger, he had Hammerhead investigate the matter proper to make sure his criminal associates were sincere. He makes an offer to Spider-Man that he will stop using metahumans so long as Spider-Man keeps his nose out of his affairs; he even pays Spider-Man in advance. Obviously Spider-Man refuses and will keep fighting him in spite of the supervillain onslaught coming his way sooner or later. In season two, Norman Osborn tipped off The Big Man about a TRICORP shipment that was carrying a pair of vibro-shock units, and a protective suit. Tombstone and Hammerhead sent Montana and his men to steal that shipment, Hammerhead ordered Montana to don the suit and become Shocker. But Shocker once again failed to defeat Spider-Man, so Tombstone working through Hammerhead made a deal with Norman Osborn. Tombstone noticed that when Spider-man engages in battles with the likes of Vulture, Lizard and Shocker, he is too busy to interfere with The Big Man's empire. So he asked Norman Osborn to create Super-villains to distract Spider-Man. Norman agreed since he would gain huge profit by making Super-villains for Big Man. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Mastermind Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Arrogant Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Fighter Category:Barbarian Category:Master Manipulator Category:Nemesis Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Psychopath Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Extortionists Category:Male Category:Incriminators Category:Aristocrats Category:Honorable Category:Gangsters Category:Supervillains Category:Enforcer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil